


Ended

by MysteryGirl22



Series: Under 10,000 [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryGirl22/pseuds/MysteryGirl22
Summary: Just a little scene set right after Bellweather's arrest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://nickxjudy-shippers.deviantart.com/art/It-s-over-now-603169569
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11613351/chapters/26109435

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152678752@N04/41599914001/in/dateposted-public/)

This had certainly been one of the more eventful days of Nick’s life, only second to being chased by a savage jaguar and almost falling to his death several times in a single night. Then there’d been their fall from that sewer pipe and over a waterfall at the old Cliffside medical center. And feeling the hope that had just started blooming in his chest again crushed out later at the thoughtless words of a single bunny. But considering what they’d just been through, he was willing to call it even.

Almost.

“So,” he cleared his throat, turning to face the rabbit sitting on a fake rock across from him. He could still smell the blood from Judy’s cut, knew she’d be in trouble if they didn’t get out of this pit soon. But short of trying to scale the flat, smooth walls with her clinging to his back, he couldn’t see any way of them getting out. “Mind telling me where you’ve been the last few months, Carrots?”

He smirked when he saw her tall ears flush pink, before they fell flat against her back in embarrassment. At least, that’s what he thought it was, until he saw the shame that flashed through her eyes. She toyed with her paws a long time before speaking, her downcast gaze flicking anywhere but him.

“I-I ran away,” she muttered. She forced her paws to settle in her lap, her jeans bunching as she gripped them in her fists. “C-Chief Bogo gave me two days off after that press conference, and I spent almost every second of them looking for you.”

She swallowed, and he could’ve sworn she blinked away tears.

“I-I wanted to apologize to you, Nick, and even when I went back to work, I still spent every free minute I had trying to find you,” her fists tightened, she breathed sharply through her teeth as the action tugged at the bandana he’d tied around her cut. “J-Just about a week later, Bogo took me to the Mayor’s office, saying Bellweather wanted to speak to us.”

Her face warped in anger as she spat the name, and Nick felt a small shiver run down his spine.

“T-They’d decided to make me the…poster child for the ZPD, because I was ‘a hero to prey’, and ‘they trusted me’,” she scoffed, more to herself than him. “That’s when I decided I couldn’t do it anymore, I couldn’t help protect the same city I’d torn apart. So, in that same meeting, I…”

She swallowed again, unable to fight back the tears this time.

“I turned in my badge, I gave up on my lifelong dream and went back to Bunnyburrow,” her voice spiked with self-loathing. “I spent three months moping around in my room and feeling sorry for myself, just letting the guilt fester until…until…”

She let go of her jeans, pounding her fists on her thighs as she choked on a sob.

“It was all my fault, Nick, all of it!” she buried her face in her paws. He didn’t think he’d ever heard someone so broken. Glancing up to make sure there wasn’t a cop waiting with a ladder, he went over and sat down next to her, drawing her to his side and draping an arm around her shaking shoulders. Being the warm-blooded male that he was, it was hard to miss how her lean, curvy body pressed against his, the strength in her paws as she grabbed his shirt and cried into it, or how soft her fur felt when he smoothed his fingers down her arm.

“Lionheart and Bellweather were responsible for all of it,” he said soothingly. A small smile touched his lips. “And if it weren’t for one clever little bunny, they would’ve gotten away with it.”

She sniffled, her eyes still watering when she looked up at him.

“But…the press conference, when I said biology was making predators go savage, I-I just made things a hundred times worse. And if that wasn’t enough, I also hurt you, right after I showed you how much I trusted you!” she hid her face in his side again. “H-How could you forgive me for that so easily?”

He smiled again, then shook his head.

“Because I can, Carrots. I had three months to think it over, and I realized you were just repeating what we heard that badger say at Cliffside,” he wiped a tear from her eye, his claws lingering over the three scars hidden under her facial fur. She’d told him that story on their way to find Weaselton, how a fox named Gideon had bullied her friends and scratched her when she’d defended them. “And I should’ve let you explain instead of storming out like that, but seeing all those pictures of the savage preds, muzzled like that, i-it was just too much for me. A-And then I saw you reach for that fox repellent…”

He trailed off, the wound still a bit too fresh to think about.

“I-It’d been years since I’d last let myself feel, really feel, and that, all at once, was just too much for me to handle. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, though, I’m sorry for that.”

She swiped a sleeve across her eyes, hissing through her teeth when his foot brushed her cut.

“Don’t be, I deserved it,” she looked up, smiling now. “It forced me to realize I still had my own prejudices, that I had to face them if I expected to make a real difference.”

She hugged his waist.

“And I wouldn’t have solved either case if it weren’t for you, Nick. You deserve just as much credit as me, and I was actually wondering…” she reached in her back pocket, pulling out a folded, wrinkled sheet of faded yellow paper. “We’ll have to copy this down on a new form, that is, if you’re still interested…”

He chuckled, squeezing her shoulder.

“Why wouldn’t I be, Carrots? You’re one of the only mammals who’ve ever believed in me, and after all this, I’m not about to give that up again,” he watched her ears going pink at his words, felt the heat that welled in his own. “I’d love to be your partner, Judy.”

He couldn’t believe how easy it was to get lost in her eyes, his own face staring back at him from her wide pupils. He’d barely registered the fact his tail had draped itself around her when there was a shout overhead, a thick rope dropping over the edge of the pit and narrowly missing them both.

“That sheep must’ve planned to drop you two in here from the start,” Officer Wolfard stepped to the rim. “Every ladder in this place is either welded to something or broken. You two need any help getting out?”

“We’ll get it, Wolfard,” Judy called up, waving at him. He’d been one of her few co-workers who hadn’t given her the cold shoulder since the press conference. “Thank you!”

He smiled, waving back before disappearing to whatever task he’d been assigned to. Judy’s excited posture fell when she focused on the rope. It was too big for her to grasp easily, meaning she’d have to ‘walk’ her way up the wall; just the thought of that was enough to make her leg ache.

“Problem, Fluff?”

She jumped when Nick spoke up, his brow cocked as he watched her. She shook her head.

“It’s going to be trickier than I thought for me to get out,” she explained. “I won’t be able to get a good grip on the rope, and my leg hurts too much for me to brace my feet against the wall. I don’t want to waste anyone’s time by having them help us, the first few hours are always the most important when it comes to-”

Nick tapped her nose with a claw.

“You’re rambling, sweetheart,” he flashed a teasing smile, then pulled back, muttering to himself as he reached over to tug the rope. “I don’t know what they tied it to up there, but it seems secure enough…”

He slid off the rock and knelt in front of it, his back to her.

“I’m not gonna sit down here all day, Carrots,” he looked at her over his shoulder. “So hurry up and climb on, or I’m gonna leave you down here.”

She continued to stare at him, then her ears flared.

“W-Wait, Nick, are you serious? That’s crazy, I can’t just-!”

He straightened and turned to face her, his paws on his hips.

“Now what’s the problem, Carrots?” annoyance was clear in his voice. “If you’re worried if I can handle it, don’t be, it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done something like this. How else do you think we always got those jumbo pops on the roof?”

She froze, staring at him. He rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Fluff, you really think I didn’t know you were following us? You couldn’t have been more obvious about it if you’d shouted, ‘hey, I’m tailing you two, don’t mind me!’.”

He waved his paws to complete the dramatic delivery, making her giggle.

“That’s not what I’m worried about, Nick, it’s just…” she bit her lip. “What if I fall off, or what if you lose your grip and we _both_ fall?”

He shook his head, kneeling again.

“That’s not gonna happen, Fluff, this kind of thing’s a walk in the park for me. Besides,” he glanced at the neckerchief tied around her cut, his eyes narrowing when he saw the blood starting to soak her pant leg. “There’s no telling how much longer we’d be stuck down here otherwise, and you should really get that looked at.”

He put a paw on her shoulder when she started protesting again.

“You said you trusted me, Judy,” he said. “At least let me show you that trust’s not misplaced.”

The tone of his voice, coupled with the serious glint in his eyes, was too much for her to argue against. Sighing, she held out her arms, not missing the grin that crossed his face when he turned his back to her. Scooting forward, she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, blushing as she hooked her legs at his waist.

“And if you even think about pretending to drop me,” she muttered harshly in his ear. “Remember I still have one good leg I can use to kick you.”

He laughed, batting her tail with his before standing, climbing on the rock to grab the rope.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Carrots,” he tugged it again, then satisfied it was still secure, started to pull himself up. The whole time, Judy was amazed how easily he moved, almost like she wasn’t even there. She could feel his wiry muscles shift against her, a blush lightly burning as she remembered how easily he’d handled that popsicle the day they’d met; it had been at least twice his size, but it might as well have been one made for a fox. She barely bit back a soft whine when they got to the top, Nick grunting slightly as he finally hauled them over the edge. She didn’t want to let go, not yet!

“There’s an ambulance right outside,” he hooked his paws beneath her thighs. “Let’s get that cut taken care of, huh?”

She nodded, nuzzling into the fur at the back of his neck. At least she’d get another minute or two to feel him up.

“I think Buffalo Butt’s gonna want to talk to us,” Nick spoke up, eyeing the massive police chief as they passed. The cape buffalo nodded at them, the barest hint of a proud smile fading from his lips almost the same second it touched them. “You want me to take care of that while you’re getting fixed up, or…”

She shook her head.

“You should get checked out,too, Nick, you got knocked around quite a bit,” she adjusted herself when she started to slip, groaning when his claws dug into her legs. “I don’t want to start training you for the academy, only to find out you have a cracked rib or something.”

He laughed, turning as he set her on the lip of the ambulance bay.

“I’m fine, but if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll do it,” he tossed a casual salute as a white wolf EMT led him away. “See you in a few!”

She giggled again, shaking her head as another wolf looked her over, cutting off the ruined part of her pant leg before almost dousing her cut with antiseptic. He closed it with butterfly bandages, finishing it off with a large gauze pad.

“The cut’s not too deep,” the wolf started. “Change the dressing every other day, light walking only until it’s healed, and you should be good to go.”

She nodded.

“Thank you, I’ll remember,” she smiled, leaning back on her paws when he walked away to talk to the chief, her ears perking at the light scrape of claws on pavement. Nick rounded the corner, fixing his tie and smoothing down his ugly green shirt. “How’d it go, Slick?”

He groaned.

“Other than that wolf having no taste in, well, anything? It went fine,” he sat next to her. “Just some bruises that’ll heal on their own. How about you?”

She shrugged.

“The cut wasn’t too deep, but I’m gonna be stuck lazing around until it heals,” her ears drooped a bit. “Guess it’s a good thing I’m going back home after this.”

He looked at her.

“You mean you’re not gonna ask for your job back?”

She scoffed.

“Of course I am, Nick,” she shook her head. “I gave up my apartment when I went home after I resigned, and drove straight here from my family’s produce stand. I don’t have anything but the clothes on my back right now, and I still have to get the truck back to the farm.”

It took him a second to digest all that, but it didn’t take him long to start talking once he did.

“How about this then? We head back to my place so I can grab some stuff, then hit the road in that rust bucket and kick back in the country for a while. You can show me around that carrot-choked podunk when your leg’s better.”

She laughed, playfully smacking his shoulder.

“I told you, Nick, I grew up in Bunnyburrow, not Podunk!” she smiled at him. “But yeah, that all sounds great, except…”

She brought an ear over her shoulder, nervously toying with it.

“Do you think we can head out tomorrow? I’ve had just about all the action I can take for one day.”

He chuckled.

“So miss bunny cop does have a limit, who would’ve thought?” he put a paw on her chin, tipping her head back. “But yeah, I can do tomorrow, as long as you let me try something first.”

His warm breath wafted over her cheeks, making her blush darken.

“A-And what would that be?” she whispered breathlessly. He traced one claw lightly over her lips before leaning closer, his ears falling back as his eyes locked briefly with hers.

“This…”

He closed the last bit of space, pressing his mouth gently to hers. She moaned as, after a few seconds, he deepened it, his other paw covering hers and gripping it tightly. He wasn’t sure what had prompted him to kiss her, only that the urge had popped into his head out of nowhere, and he didn’t have the strength to ignore it. He knew the next few months were going to be crazy, that he’d be pushed to his limits in ways he’d never even considered. And he’d be lying if he said the thought of it all didn’t scare him, but with Judy by his side, no matter where they ended up after today, he knew he’d be able to take anything the world threw at him.

He watched her nose twitch as he ended the kiss, could practically hear the gears turning in her head as she thought of just how she’d get him ready for the academy, the first step toward his new life. He couldn’t be too worried, though, excitement at the thought of really getting to know her overriding almost everything else. 

“Nick?”

He looked down at her, struck by how her eyes glimmered in the afternoon sunlight.

“Yeah, Fluff?”

Her ears went red as she bit her lip, her eyes lingering on his as she took a slow breath.

“Do you think you could…kiss me again?”

He couldn’t hold back a small chuckle.

“If you wanted another taste, you could’ve just taken it.”

She smiled slyly, grabbing his tie and pulling him down.

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay with it first, Slick.”

He was quick to respond when she kissed him, the paw he’d put on hers slipping around to hug her waist, the other tracing over her cheek before gently cupping it. She wasn’t sure where their relationship would go after this, but right now, she couldn’t find it in herself to care, too absorbed in the taste and feel of him, his scent filling her nose as she breathed deeply, ending the kiss with one last lick to his lips. She loved how his eyes shone when he gazed back at her, but she couldn’t help but feel some sadness. He was turning his back on the life he’d led for twenty years, basically betraying any friends he’d made and kept in that time, all for a crazy bunny he barely knew. But even with all that, he’d still made the choice, and she couldn’t wait to see where the future would take them.

After all, where one adventure ended, another began.


	2. Chapter 2

It was time for him to leave. Judy watched closely as he packed his bag, the only one he was allowed to take, making sure nothing was making it in that shouldn’t be. They’d spent the last three months getting him ready, her rigorous preparation leading to more than one heated spat. But they’d always been quick to make up, though she wasn’t sure if it was more the time constraint or the fact their fights were almost always about something pointless in hindsight. The important thing was he was finally ready, and she couldn’t help the swell of pride in her chest every time the white letters of his academy-issued shirt flashed her way. She snuck to the bed when his back was turned, deftly swiping the Playbunny magazine he’d tucked in among his other uniforms.

“No point in trying to hide this,” she held it up by a corner when he pouted at her. She giggled at the expression. “They check your bag when you get there, and anything like this ends up in the recycling bin.”

He groaned, tripping over the corner of the bed when he jumped to snatch it from her.

“I’ll need _something_ to pass those long, lonely nights,” he picked himself up and smoothed out his shirt. It was slightly tighter on him than when they’d first bought it, and it was hard to miss how his arms bulged as he ran his paws down his front. She’d fallen asleep more than once in the past weeks fantasizing about him, what it would be like to curl up against him, to feel his lips on hers again. Neither of them had ever brought up their kisses after the museum, and she couldn’t help but wonder if he regretted it, if it had just been his way of riding the high after solving another big case.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when he zipped the duffle shut, looping the strap over his shoulder as he headed to the living room, dropping it by the front door. When she hadn’t been able to find another apartment she could afford, that didn’t also result in a long, confusing commute, he’d decided to take her on as a roommate. It was just practical, he’d said, since as a cop he wouldn’t be raking in the same cash he had as a hustler, and since it was, surprisingly, only a few blocks from Precinct One, they’d never have to worry about trains or buses getting backed up and making them late.

But it would still be ten months until then. His remarkable scores on the entrance exam had qualified him for an extra training course, and if his steady improvement over the last months was anything to go by, he’d have no trouble coming out at the top of his class. And she couldn’t be more excited, even as sad as she was that he’d be away for so long.

“Thought you’d be happy to finally get rid of me, Fluff,” he came over and stood in front of her, paws tucked in the pockets of his shorts. She shook her head, looking up at him.

“Very funny, Slick,” she tried to smile, but couldn’t hold it. “A-And I am excited for you, really, I-I’m just going to miss you…a lot.”

She muttered the last part, turning away and tugging her ears to cover her face. He chuckled, then knelt down, gently prying her paws away before smoothing her ears back.

“I’ll miss you too, Carrots, but it’ll go by before you know it,” he flashed a smile. “Then you’ll have this dashing fox at your back until we retire.”

She giggled, slipping her arms around his chest as far as they could go, once again admiring the lean muscle that would only be added to in the coming months. Sighing, she nuzzled into his neck fur, taking in his warm, comforting scent.

“Mmm…I love you, Nick…”

She hadn’t even noticed she’d said it until she felt him stiffen, his paws going to her shoulders to pull her back. He stared down at her, his eyes slightly wide, his ears almost flat against his head.

“W-What did you say?” his voice wasn’t much louder than hers had been, but it was hard to miss the tightness in it, even if she couldn’t exactly place his tone. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

“I…I said…” fear welled in her. She’d barely even admitted to herself how she was starting to feel, and now she’d gone and blurted it out, right when he was about to leave, no less! “I said I…I love you…”

She watched his throat contract, heard the light shake in his voice.

“T-That’s what I thought you said…”

Time seemed to stretch on and freeze at the same time, as he continued gazing blankly at her, his nose twitching with each breath. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore, and pushed back from him, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

“You know what? Forget I even said anything,” she forced a laugh. “I-It’s probably just me being a dumb, emotional bunny anyway!”

She laughed again, barely able to keep from breaking down.

“B-Bye, Nick,” she walked quickly toward her room. “J-Just text me when you get there, okay?”

She slipped inside and all but slammed the door, only to have it stopped by a large, dark paw. He pushed it open, crossing his arms as he continued to watch her.

“The train doesn’t leave until noon, Carrots,” he sat down, right in her doorway. “So I’m not going anywhere until you talk to me.”

She scoffed.

“What more is there to say, Nick? I just said I loved you and you froze up like I tased you. It’s obvious you don’t feel the same way," she went on heatedly. "I mean, you’re a fox and I’m a bunny, how could you possibly-”

She was cut off when he sprang forward, his paw a blur when he grabbed her wrist and tugged her toward him, holding her tightly to his chest. The next instant, his head dipped down, any of her potential protests silenced when his lips pressed against hers. Grabbing his shirt, she let herself melt into it, her eyes slipping closed when his other paw came up to cradle her head, the one at her wrist going to her waist. Her whole face burned when he pulled back, his eyes gazing so deeply into hers she was sure he saw straight through her soul.

“You changed my whole life around, Judy, you believed in me, trusted me when no one else would,” he leaned his forehead against hers. “How could I not fall in love with you?”

She smiled, then looked confused.

“Why didn’t you say anything before now?”

He shrugged.

“Because I wasn’t sure until recently, I don’t really know what love’s supposed to feel like,” he sighed. “And I didn’t want to risk being rejected if I did say anything, since I had no idea how you felt. I didn’t want to lose you.”

She almost couldn’t face the sadness in his eyes then, the fear that just thinking about her saying no brought him.

“Oh, Nick,” she put a paw on his cheek, reveling in the softness of his fur. “Even if I didn’t love you, I’d never leave you, I couldn’t.”

She licked his nose.

“You’re my best friend, and one of the few mammals who actually supported my dream, at least after a while,” she smiled again. “You’re also the only male I’ve ever felt like this about, I’d be an idiot to let you go.”

He smirked, shining his claws on his shirt.

“Yes, you would. I am an almost perfect example of what a male should be, after all.”

She giggled.

“Why ‘almost’?”

“Because,” he tipped her chin back. “I was about to leave my bunny alone for a year without letting her know how I felt, and there’s all kinds of eligible mammals in this city just waiting to sweep her off her feet.”

She squeaked when he did just that, carrying her to her bed, sitting on the edge with her in his lap. She squirmed out of his hold, draping her arms around his neck as she straddled his lap.

“I’m not as popular with guys as you might think, Slick,” she nudged her hips against his. “And even if I was, none of them hold a candle to you.”

She smirked, feeling him start to press against her as his paws settled on her hips. She pressed down with more force, making him groan.

“And you know, we still have a few hours before your train leaves,” her smirk widened. “What do you say we make the morning a little more…interesting?”

He growled softly, biting her lip before kissing her hungrily.

“I’d say you’re trying to kill me, rabbit, I’ll never survive the academy now!”

She chuckled, reaching down to slip one paw beneath his shirt.

“Just think of it as an…incentive,” she leaned closer, barely brushing her mouth against his. “The better you do there, the more fun we’ll have the night you come back here.”

She pulled back, the soft huff of her breath across his nose making every inch of his fur stand on end.

“Sound fair?”

His only response was a playful growl as he quickly flipped them, pressing her back to the mattress. His teeth flashed in a wide, sly smile.

“Then expect to see me at the top of the class, Fluff,” he leaned down and kissed her, then dragged his lips to the collar of her shirt, a shiver coursing through her as he nipped her neck. “Because that’s _exactly_ where I’m gonna be.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I think Nick's graduation might be one of my favorite scenes in the whole movie. ^.^_

Judy didn't think she'd ever been more proud than in that moment. Seeing his name above his badge in its case, pinning the shining brass to his chest, his warm smile as he crisply saluted, which she promptly returned. He'd been valedictorian, not just of the whole class, but of the one made of the other cadets who'd tested into the same extra program that he had. Just as he'd promised. His mother and her parents were some of the loudest in the crowd as the ceremony drew to a close, Zootopia's newest cops letting out a cheer as they tossed their hats in the air. She and Nick were swarmed as they stepped off the stage, cameras flashing, reporters shoving each other to get their microphones close enough to catch any comments.

But the two of them only had eyes for each other, and she almost lost to the urge to jump on him and kiss him senseless, as she'd been longing to do since the moment he'd left. She had to stay professional, though, not only as the officer who'd closed the ceremony, but as the city's first, and still only bunny cop. And she was sure that, with Zootopia's first fox cop by her side, there wouldn't be a case they wouldn't be able to crack.

Making their way through the crowd of news crews, her smile got even wider when their parents hurried toward them, three sets of eyes shining with tears as they were smothered with kisses and hugs, Nick's ears flaring as his mother pulled him down to scent-mark his forehead.

"Mom, I'm thirty-three!"

"Just barely, sweetheart," she pulled back, chuckling before nuzzling him. His birthday had been exactly two weeks before graduation. "And I'm just so proud of you!"

She hugged him again, nearly choking him if the gasp he let out was any sign. Judy couldn't help but laugh, she was just so happy!

"So are we, son," her father reached up to pat his shoulder, doing an incredible job of keeping himself in check. Judy had spent half their almost nightly calls gushing about the fox, going on about how well he was doing, that she never would've solved either of those cases without him. There'd also been one or two he'd overheard with some of her sisters, where they'd giggled over what a gentlemammal he was, that she'd never been happier since they'd reconciled. He'd be lying if he said he didn't still have reservations about the male, protective instincts and all, but he couldn't think of a better match for his little girl. "It's nice to know our Jude has someone she can depend on out there."

Nick flashed a sheepish smile as the buck shook his paw.

"I'll certainly do my best, sir," he looked over at Judy, who just beamed back at him. "I'll certainly do my best."

"And I'm sure Judy here will make sure that you do," his mother grinned widely at the bunny, who nodded firmly in response.

"You can count on it," she took Nick's wrist, tugging him with her. "I think the parking lot's finally starting to clear out, so what do you say we get going? We've still got a couple hours until the Gazelle concert tonight!"

"Oh, I almost forgot about it!" Mrs. Wilde turned to Judy's parents. "Why don't we give the kids some time to catch up? I can show you two around the city!"

Bonnie smiled up at her.

"Oh, that would be lovely, Marian!"

"Yes, it would," Stu gripped his wife's paw. "And we can all get to know our future in-laws!"

Judy groaned, her ears flaring again.

"Dad!"

"Oh, hush you," Marian said teasingly. "Don't think we haven't noticed, you two!"

Nick and Judy glanced at each other, both going bright red before looking away. She growled softly in frustration.

"Let's go, Nick, before I spontaneously combust!"

He followed without a word, his heart swelling a bit when he heard how well their parents already got along. His jaw dropped when he saw where his bunny was leading him: a cruiser that looked like it had been designed for mammals three times her size.

"It's been modified," she pulled the key fob from the pocket of her dress blues, which Nick had to admit didn't suit her as much as her usual uniform. The lights blinked as she unlocked it, helping him open the massive door as he climbed in, barely noticing when she pushed it shut behind him. She hadn't been lying when she'd said it was modified: the gas and break pedals were fixed to extensions that could be adjusted at the flip of a switch, the front seats designed in much the same way. A glance over his shoulder told him the cage where they kept arrested mammals had been left alone, though the metal grating welded to the bars seemed smaller than it had in any cruiser at the academy. He turned to the dashboard when Judy opened one of the back doors, the first few buttons of her top already undone.

Liking the idea, and to keep himself from messing with anything on the dash, he peeled out of his own, sighing in relief when he was left in his white undershirt. The extra layer hadn't been too overly warm, but had still been enough to make him slightly uncomfortable. But being able to run his fingers over that shining brass badge, the swell of pride in his chest as Judy had saluted him, made the last year more than worth it, and he couldn't wait until he finally started the job. Folding the shirt carefully, keeping that badge on top, he stashed it in the glove box, the latch clicking shut just as Judy bounded into the driver's seat, her own uniform clasped to her chest.

"I thought I'd never be able to take this off," she grabbed a backpack from beneath the center console, tucking it almost reverently inside. "I love the honors and all, but it's so stifling!"

He chuckled, turning to sit sideways in the large seat, his eyes tracing over her thin white top and tight little shorts. His paws suddenly itched to hold her, to feel that firm, well-toned body pressed to his chest as he kissed her senseless.

"Gotta say I like this view a lot better, myself," he flashed a sly smile. She giggled, forgetting subtlety as her gaze roved over him. As luck would have it, his few days off had all been while she was neck-deep in casework, and during their weekly Muzzletime chats she'd never seen past his shoulders, not to mention it had almost always been dark. This was the first time she'd really seen him since he'd left, and as much as she still wanted to jump him, she wasn't about to waste the opportunity.

Just as she'd expected, he'd filled out quite a bit the past ten months, his muscles even more obvious since his fur was shorn nearly to the skin. She winced a bit as she remembered the reason for that: some of the other cadets had kept stealing his shampoo, and the cheap stuff the academy provided had caused him to develop a skin rash, nasty enough that he'd had to be completely shaved. Thankfully, it had cleared up quickly, and she'd made sure to pack a bottle of his favorite brand in every care package she'd sent him since. She just hoped his coat wouldn't take long to grow back in, she liked her fox better with some extra fluff.

_But I wonder if he feels as great as he looks now…_

Hopping over, she laid on top of him, still amazed that she fit so perfectly against him. He wasn't rock solid, but definitely sturdier, and she couldn't resist the urge to cop a feel.

"Geeze, Fluff, you could at least buy me dinner first," he smirked down at her. She scowled playfully at him, swatting at his muzzle as he laughed. He caught both her paws in one of his, the other laying across her back and pulling her in close. He held their paws to his chest, his voice soft as his eyes locked warmly with hers. "I missed you, Judy."

She smiled, leaning into his touch when he released her paws to cup her cheek. She wrapped her arms as far around his neck as they'd go, nuzzling her nose against his.

"I missed you too, Nick," she dipped lower, her next breath brushing sweetly across his warm lips. "I love you…"

The words trailed off in a sigh as he kissed her, the gentle touch slowly growing warmer, his tongue soon slipping out to trace lightly along the seam of her lips. She responded eagerly, moaning a bit as he carefully traced the inside of her mouth, every move he made as hot as it was tender.

"I love you, sweetheart…" he pulled away just long enough to whisper it, then caught her lips again, his touch sending sparks through her veins as his claws dragged featherlight lines along her skin, setting every strand of her fur on end. Her tail twitched against his paw as hers trailed down, grabbing the collar of his shirt to pull him in as closely as she could, her teeth clicking softly against his as the kiss slowly intensified. Her next breath trickled out when he pulled away, her eyes glazed when she opened them, her nose twitching when she saw the intensity in the emerald gaze leveled back at her.

"I was going to wait until after the concert to give you this," he reached in his back pocket, pulling out a small, black velvet bag. "But I don't want to wait anymore…"

Glancing from him to the bag and back again, her paw shook a bit as she reached out, settling more comfortably in his lap as she took it from him. It took her a moment to undo the tight knot, a low gasp leaving her when she finally opened it and peeked inside.

"Oh, Nick," she pulled it out, setting the velvet on the seat beside them, her other paw coming up to cradle the braided silver chain, her eyes glued to the single jewel that adorned it: a large piece of smooth, mottled amber, cut and polished in the shape of a heart. There was a darker, almost jagged line down the center, and when she looked back up at him, he took a similar chain from the collar of his shirt, uncovering the twin to the gem in her palms.

"Foxes don't believe in marriage, not in the way most mammals do," he let the necklace fall against his chest, where it caught the sun streaking in high through the window. "The closest our traditions come is a tod asking a vixen to stay with him, and that's exactly what I intend to do here."

He guided her off his lap, kneeling on the oversized seat, taking her paws between his as he drew in a deep breath.

"Judith Lavern Hopps," his eyes flicked up, clear, deep emerald entrapping wide, vibrant amethyst. "Will you be my life-mate?"

Judy had to swallow several times before she felt she could speak, and even then, her voice was still choked with tears.

"Oh, Nick," she sniffled, leaning forward to nuzzle him again. "I've been waiting so long for you to ask me that…"

She took her paws from his, holding back her ears as he clasped the chain behind her head. He traced his claws along her cheeks, smiling as he wiped the tears that dripped from her eyes. She smiled back, reaching up to take his wrists and keep his paws in place.

"Nicolas Piberius Wilde, of course I'll be your life-mate."

She didn't give him a chance to respond before she threw herself at him, forgoing any sense of tenderness their last few kisses had had as she caught his lips with hers. He returned the attack fervently, hooking his paws beneath her, drawing her as close as he could, but it still wasn't close enough.

"I love you," he murmured again when she ended it, dragging a claw down the chain of her necklace. She did the same with his, her eyes sparkling even brighter than the amber when the afternoon sunlight hit them as it streaked through the window.

"I love you," she nestled back against his chest, her ears heating as his heart thrummed strongly beneath her cheek. "And no matter what happens down the road, that's one thing that'll never change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last time I update this, mainly because anything else I can think of to fit the title is too sad to think about for long. My sadism for characters only goes so far, you know.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this last night, but I was too wiped to finish it. It also ended up going a bit longer than I wanted it to, since I had to find a way to put in that last line without it sounding rushed, cut off or too cheesy.


End file.
